


Questionable

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Dad!Jason AU [16]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all moments Dick chose to propose, it was this one. </p><p>…He was in love with an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questionable

**Author's Note:**

> Damian’s about six here. And I’m an asshole and reference a fic that I haven’t released yet, so. Oops. Very minor reference, though. They totally smooze and PDA it up later and Damian calls them both disgusting, and bars them from his room, he doesn’t care how help he still needs.

It wasn't the first time the question had been asked, surprisingly.

The first time, Dick had been drunk. Had just come home from a night out with his old Titans buddies.

(Jason had been invited, and a sitter had even been called. But then a thunderstorm hit, and you can't leave a terrified toddler home with a sitter through that.)

Jason hadn't necessarily been waiting up for his lover of almost a year, officially, not really. But Damian had finally fallen asleep in his arms on the sofa, and Jason wasn't that far behind him.

He'd been dozing when the door crashed open. Barely blinked his eyes open before Dick was flopping onto the couch next to him, pressing a wet kiss to his cheek and an even wetter one to Damian's head.

"Good night?" Jason has asked with a laugh, as Dick leaned his head back, exposed his throat and stared up at Jason with red, watery eyes.

"Yeah, it was." Dick whispered. But suddenly his smile widened. Melted as his eyes drooped. "Jay?"

"Hm?"

"You wanna get married?" A hiccup. "To me? You wanna get married with me? Because I do."

Jason had paused, just long enough to feel a blush brush his cheeks, then laughed. So loud he was pretty sure he'd woken Damian, who squirmed in his arms.

"You're trashed." Jason drawled as he stood, and headed towards Damian's room. "Sleep it off, Dickie."

And he had. When Jason emerged from Damian's room a couple minutes later, Dick was passed out on the sofa. It wasn't brought up again.

The second time, Jason wasn't sure he was supposed to hear.

He was in the kitchen, making sandwiches for lunch. It was an unusually warm late winter day. The windows were open, and Dick and Damian were on the fire escape, planting the little packet of seeds Damian had received at school, for the upcoming Spring.

It was a few days before Dick was taken by the Court of Owls.

But they'd been talking. Damian babbling like he always did, and Dick dutifully listening.

He didn't hear the whole conversation. They had the stereo on, not to mention the sounds of the streets nearby.

"...ve Baba?"

Dick had chuckled. "I love Baba very much. Probably as much as you do."

Damian had gasped dramatically. "Nu-uh!"

"I do." Dick promised. "Can I tell you a secret?" Damian must have nodded. "I love him so much I going to _marry_ him some day."

"Tomorrow?!"

Dick laughed again. "Not quite _that_ soon. But maybe not long after that."

"Next week!"

Dick was still laughing at this when Jason appeared in the window with their food. Jason didn't say anything when Dick glanced over at him, Damian standing within the confines of his arms and knees, and both of their hands covered in dirt.

Dick didn't say anything to the topic either. Just grinned and hummed, "Well howdy, handsome. Is it time to clean up for lunch already?"

Jason quickly forgot to ask about what he’d heard. Forgot about the instance entirely in the event that followed a few days later, and the months it took to recover. Forgot about it up until the third time it came up.

Because the third time...

Well.

The third time.

It wasn't long after that brainwashing incident. Dick had gone back to Nightwing, and Damian and Jason had finally accepted it back into their normal routine.

It was one of Dick's many nights off, and Jason frankly couldn't remember how they’d gotten here. Dick on his back, bent near in half, Jason looming over him, thrusting into him like he needed to to live, both of their minds, and ability to speak beyond primal noises, almost completely gone.

Dick's fingers were twisted in his hair, scraping at his spine, holding him as close as possible as they panted in near unison, perpetually looking for his lips to suck on, even as Jason worked to mark his throat.

It was when he succeeded in this quest, when he was biting Dick's neck, inhaling the flesh between his teeth, tasting Dick's sweat and musk and soul, that he heard it.

A whisper. A breath. A prayer. A promise.

"Marry me, Jay. Oh, please. _Please_." Dick was so quiet, voice so hoarse. "I want to marry you. I want…ah…! I want to be yours. Forever, Jay, I want to be your husband, I want…!"

Jason tried to pull back, then. Had slowed his movements and braced his hands around Dick's head. Was going to stare down at him and ask, just confirm-

But then Dick flipped them. And now Jason was on _his_ back, now Dick was ravaging _his_ throat and jaw and chest, and driving him completely out of _his_ mind.

And when they were done, it seemed all Dick could say, could repeat over and over, as he held Jason tight in his arms, kissed his skin, stroked his hair, was:

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I _love you_."

And Jason didn't have it in him, as he held Dick just as tightly back, to interrupt him.

So now, over eighteen months later and not long after that pretty big fight, it was the last topic Jason expected.

They were in the bathroom. Dick leaning against the counter, Jason sitting on the side of the tub. Damian at the toilet between them, puking his poor little guts out. Thanks, twenty-four-hour flu.

They hadn't been talking a whole lot. There wasn't much to talk _about_. It was a comforting almost-silence, though, if you got past the sounds of Damian’s heaving.

The waves were getting longer and longer between, and Damian was actually having a few chances to breathe. Jason gently reached out, rubbing his hand softly across Damian’s spine, feeling the sweat through the cotton of his shirt. The shirt that was really a nightgown, because it was actually Jason’s, but he insisted on wearing anyway because it was his favorite.

The statement really was out of the blue.

"…Let's get married."

Jason's eyes shot up, found Dick staring intently down at him.

Jason's heart twisted.

_"What?!"_

"You heard me." Dick grinned. "Let's get married."

“Wha…now?!” Jason asked incredulously.

“No, not _now_.” Dick laughed, pulling the hand towel from the rack and kneeling on Damian’s other side. Damian looked up at him with bleary, watery eyes, and Dick ran his fingers gently through his hair, before wiping at his eyes and his mouth. “I mean, I’d like if you _answered_ now, but you know. We can get married whenever. If you say yes, of course.”

“No, I mean.” Jason huffed. Rolled his eyes as he reached over and flushed the toilet. “What part of this moment-” He waved his hand over Damian’s head, then around the bathroom. “-was _so appealing_ and _romantic_ , you thought ‘Oh, I dunno, I think I’d like to _propose_ right now’?!”

And Dick’s grin was…too bright. Too endearing, too honest. “What isn’t?” He asked, as Damian turned back to Jason, and pushed away from the toilet bowl. Jason moved without hesitation, looping his hands under Damian’s arms and lifting him to his chest as he stood. Dick stared up at them. “I’ve got my son, the perfect witness, and I’ve got my… _wonderfully_ handsome man…”

Jason scoffed, and stepped around him, heading for Damian’s bedroom.

“I’ve got his kindness and his patience…” Dick droned, and Jason could hear him standing and following after. Jason didn’t look back at him, though. Focused on pulling Damian’s blankets back and lying him carefully in his bed. “…and his unadulterated, undying love, one of the things I love _most_ about him, right here on display. Just for me.”

Jason snorted, as he leaned down and kissed Damian’s forehead, even as the little boy rolled to his side and curled into a ball under his covers. “Yeah, just for _you_ …”

“I’ve got my whole family, right here.” Dick chuckled as Jason stood and faced him, features still exasperated and judgmental. “And everything about right now reminded me how…this is it. This is all I want.”

Jason raised his eyebrows in question. Dick just kept his smile, and stepped forward into Jason’s space.

“It reminded me how I want to watch Damian grow, and deal with everything, _everything_ , that comes with that.” Dick whispered, bumping his fingers against Jason’s. “It reminded me of how I want to wake up next to you and your hot-dad self every day, tell you how much I love you, every _second_.”

“You already do, and can.” Jason countered, though he could already feel a blush rise up his throat. “And no one’s stopping you from continuing.”

And Dick just wouldn’t stop _grinning_. “But I want to make it official. Officially, sentimentally, legally.” He twisted his arm, tangled his and Jason’s fingers together as he shifted closer to Jason’s face. “I want the whole world to know that I belong to you, and you alone.”

The blush was rising higher…

Suddenly Dick was right there, and when he spoke, Jason felt it. The brush of lips against the corner of his, the puff of air, the word melting into his pores.

“Forever.”

The heat was in his cheeks, instantly. His cheeks, his neck, his arms, his belly.

“I want the world to know, that I’m yours, and Damian’s, through richer or poorer, better or worse.” That smile again, pressing into his face. “Through nightmares and bad days and Batman and _puking_.”

It wasn’t quite the traditional vow, and Jason found himself laughing at Dick’s improv, leaning into his lingering kiss.

“So what do you say, gorgeous?” Dick asked, after a moment. And Jason felt it – all joking was done, now. As Dick pulled back, and squeezed his fingers, looked up at him with wide, hopeful eyes – he was serious. _Dead_ serious. “Will you marry me?”

Jason inhaled, throat suddenly constricted and dry.

Serious. He…he couldn’t _do_ serious. Not this kind of serious, anyway.

Because love was one thing. Absolute adoration and trust and happiness was one thing. Commitment was another.

 _Knowing_ you were going to be together forever was one thing. Openly, vocally, _publically pledging_ to do so was another. It was another thing _entirely_.

 _Why can’t things just stay the way they are now? Things are good now, things are perfect,_ now _. We’re happy, and in love and_ good _. Why label it? Why give it a title? Why let the world in on this little secret?_

_(Because I’m not that lucky, and everything leaves eventually. Don’t mark something as permanent when you know it won’t be. It’ll just hurt worse in the end.)_

So he did what he always did. He deflected.

He grinned, hummed a laugh that accidentally came out nervous. “You going to get down on one knee, Dickie?”

“If you want me to.” Dick whispered, smile waning, just a little. “Jason, I’ll do _anything_ you want me to, you know that.”

“I mean,” Jason swallowed the lump in his throat. “That’s how most peo-”

 _“Baba.”_ Damian suddenly groaned. Loud and annoyed, but the sickness was still making him weak. Jason and Dick both looked back at him, as his pale face peeked grumpily out from his cocoon of blankets. “Just say _yes_ already.”

Because he wanted to. Of _course_ he wanted to. More than breathing, he wanted to, wanted _this_. Wanted Dick to be his, and wanted to be Dick’s in return, _forever_.  Forever, and ever and _ever_.

And of course, Damian _knew_ that. Had no time for misguided logic and ages-old insecurities.

Jason opened his mouth to respond but…found that he had nothing to say. So instead, he turned back to Dick, whose eyes darted up to him as he smiled again. But this smile was nervous, shy. Worried.

And well. That wouldn’t do, would it? After all, it wasn’t just _Dick_ who would do anything for _Jason_.

“So, what do you say?” Dick murmured, sounding almost terrified. “Do you want to marry me?”

He exhaled the held breath, chuckled, wondered if he could die from the heat of a blush, and squeezed Dick’s hand.

And his truth was there. _Right_ there, on the tip of his tongue. But still, he couldn’t just do what he wanted. Still, he couldn’t just say _yes_.

So he said the next best thing.

He leaned down into Dick’s space, wrapped gentle arms around his hips, even as Dick surged towards his mouth, and Jason caught him easily. _Eagerly_. “More than anything in the world.”

Dick relaxed against him, practically swooned as he held Jason’s face and kissed him. Hard. Desperately. As if it was their last kiss, not the start of a proverbially promised eternity of more.

When they parted, it was barely, with Dick trying to hide the tears in his eyes by closing them, and Jason nuzzling tenderly against his face. He felt Dick open his mouth, felt the rush of air as he inhaled to speak, but was cut off by the sudden bounce of a mattress, and the sounds of a comforter being angrily rearranged.

Jason didn’t look, didn’t need to, to know that Damian was rolling away from them, still trying to get back to sleep, or hold in the contents of his stomach – either a difficult task, Jason guessed, when your dads are kind of awkwardly confessing their one true love for each other like a bad romance movie a few feet away.

Still, he smiled, and felt Dick smile too, when poor Damian’s croaky voice let out an agitated, but clearly relieved, _“Finally.”_

**Author's Note:**

> [Other things for Nevolition’s Dad!Jason AU](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/tagged/dad%21jason+au)   
> 


End file.
